


Softer

by PeachyBaby



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teenie tiny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Jade is softer than Tori expected





	Softer

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I just wrote victorious fanfic in the year of our lord: 2018!!

Jade kisses gently, softer than Tori really expected. Tori had expected kisses that claimed her, kisses that bruised. But Jade cups Tori’s face inher hands, and smooths her thumbs over Tori’s cheeks, and kisses her like the sun kisses the earth and warms the dew on the flowers. Tori whimpers, licking into Jade’s mouth carefully, afraid to break this spell. (Tori had always known Jade was soft, but god this is softer than she’d ever expected). Tori pulls back and even Jade looks stunned at what she just did.

 

“Hey,” Tori says quietly.

 

“Hey,” Jade’s voice cracks and she looks like maybe, she might run away. “This doesn’t mean I like you,” Jade pouts, and Tori smiles.

 

“God no, what would we do then?”


End file.
